


Give Me Your Sign

by chocopieyj



Series: Just Need A Time Out [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Getting Back Together, Kind Of Post-Break Up, M/M, They're A Little Bit Of A Drama Queens, You'll See What I Mean When Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopieyj/pseuds/chocopieyj
Summary: After years, Youngjae and Jaebeom see each other again.Youngjae needs a sign, but Jaebeom isn't going to give it that easily.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: Just Need A Time Out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708972
Comments: 25
Kudos: 95





	1. Cheetos Fingers And Water Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.
> 
> Because we got so much 2jae content today, let me enjoy this lol

"Why do you look like a beggar yet?"

Jinyoung makes a face of disgust as soon as he enters his best friend's apartment and sees him lying over the couch wearing only a sports pants and an super old T-shirt, a book in one hand, and the other with orange fingers by the cheetos he’s stuffing into his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Jaebeom closes his book and reaches into the cheetos bag, he knows very well what Jinyoung is doing in his flat, but he thinks his decision was more than clear.

"The meeting is at 7," says the other as if looking at a wristwatch, "I give you half an hour to look like a person who knows how to use a shower."

"I told you I wasn't going to go."

"I told you I don't care."

"Jinyoung, I won’t go." Jaebeom looks like a little boy throwing a tantrum and not like the 32-year-old man he really is, Jinyoung doesn't think he can handle it. He approaches the couch and starts pushing him with his foot, he’s going to force him to get up.

"Hurry up."

"Don’t be a bother!"

"What? Stop acting like a crybaby, it's not the end of the world, it's just a alumni meeting.”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes and gets up just so Jinyoung stops kicking him and goes to the kitchen to wash his hands, "You wouldn't say the same if you were the one who's going to have to see his ex's face."

"Please, it's been 4 years, get over it." Jinyoung stands behind his friend, to exert pressure. "Also, Youngjae won’t go."

"How can you be so sure?" That isn’t disappointment in his voice, he doesn’t want to see Youngjae, he doesn’t even want to go to the crappy meeting.

"Because I know him. He’s just like you with the exception that he doesn't have me to force him to go.” He answers fast, it's like if he already had all the answers ready for all the buts Jaebeom could come with, “Also, he was two years behind us. Maybe he doesn’t even know about it. ”

"I know Bambam got an invitation," Jaebeom says contradicting that reason, "If he found out, obviously Youngjae did too."

"Are you still talking to Bam?" Jinyoung asks genuinely shocked, he’s surprised that he still talks to Youngjae's friends after they split up.

“Sometimes,” the older man shrugs his shoulders, but seeing his friend's gaze, he’s quick to add, “We’re not talking about Youngjae. He just sends me memes and tells me about Yugyeom.”

Jinyoung narrows his eyes, it’s so obvious he doesn’t believe that, Jinyoung knows him too well to believe that he hasn’t asked about Youngjae and he also knows Bambam well enough to know that he alone tells him everything about Youngjae and as well as most likely he’s Youngjae's informant in all respects to Jaebeom. But he decides to let it go.

"Anyway, just hurry up so we can go."

"Jinyoung."

"Yeah, if your concern is Youngjae, just ignore him. You two are good to ignore each other, right?”

Jaebeom huffs, this time his friend really is going too far. He doesn't need him to know or remember the things that are still wrong, his jaw clenches a second before he inhales deeply and he shakes his head, “It's not because of Youngjae. If he goes or not, it's okay for me, I just don't want to go, okay? I don’t care enough about anyone from college as to go see them in a stupid meeting and I have to work tomorrow.”

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

"So?"

"Fine, just go with me okay? I want my best friend to come with me to see the people I studied with so that I have someone to criticize everyone with. And I promise if Youngjae shows up…”

"I told you this is not about Youngjae." Jaebeom cuts him off, rolling his eyes. He’s tired of everyone thinking that he’s still affected by the breakup and yes, it may be true that he doesn’t want to see him, but that doesn’t mean that everything he does will be about Youngjae. His world no longer spins around him.

"Alright."

"Why don't you take Mark with you?"

"He’s in Los Angeles. Get ready, come on."

Jaebeom growls and covers his face with his hands, he's obviously annoyed but it's the sign of surrender and Jinyoung smiles superiorly. Jaebeom enters his room slamming the door after him, he knows that his friend has an ulterior motive, and he knows him so well that he already knows that the real reason to force him to go isn't because he wants to criticize people, but he decides to ignore it and goes shower, he also dresses in record time - he doesn't care a lot what clothes he wears for this so he's fast to choose some jeans and a white button-down shirt, brushes his long locks with ease and he's ready in 30 minutes.

The ride seems shorter than it actually is and the nerves grow inside him more and more. What will he say when he sees him? If he's there, that’s it. Or will he very disappointed if he doesn't show up?

It has been years since the last time he talked to him - a little more than four years, to be exact, since they decided to finish everything up and Jaebeom packed his bags to move to another place. Later, he learned from Bambam that Youngjae also moved from their shared apartment and now people who he doesn't even know live there.

Every month he gets a deposit, his fair share of the monthly rent, and that's it. The only interaction he has with Youngjae now is a bank transfer, no more and no less.

And if he was there, what is he going to tell him? Are they really going to ignore each other as Jinyoung has suggested? Well, he’s right. 

They're experts in ignoring each other, they have been doing it for years and all the issues that are still pending between them have been sitting waiting for one of them to do something about it, take the first step.

It didn't even end badly, it just ended, they both decided it and they left on their own - if they never spoke again it was because there were really no reasons, the only thing they share is the apartment and Jaebeom thinks Youngjae's silent arrangement works. The rest isn't urgent, not for him at least.

When they arrive, Jinyoung's the first to start greeting everyone, he has always been the more sociable of the two - honestly Jaebeom barely remembers the faces of those who were his classmates in his major, it's difficult to put names on their faces but he pretends he knows them, greets them with dry nods and stays behind Jinyoung all the time, trying not to turn around to avoid searching for the boy he didn't want to see, as much as he did.

To his surprise, no one asks him awkward questions, just things like what you do for work, what you've done these years after leaving school, about family and bland, general things until someone had the courage to ask him the question that actually everyone is dying to, ever since they saw him arrive with Jinyoung and not with Youngjae.

"So, where's your husband?"

"We're no longer together." He responds dryly, without giving further explanations. He had thought that it would be more difficult to accept what had happened with that relationship, but he can still feel the gaze of all the curious, many of surprise - they thought that Jaebeom and Youngjae were mean to be. But the vast majority looks at him with mockery, like an ‘I told you it would happen’, or ‘it obviously wasn't going to last’.

Of course, who lasts when they get married at 19 years old in an idiotic impulse? But theirs wasn't only the impulse of two kids in love, their decision was conscious and real, but these people would never understand it.

"Then you're already a divorced man, right?" Asks a woman clad in a red dress, surely to try to amaze those gathered there, Jaebeom can't remember her name, but he's sure they had some lectures together.

"Not really," he says with a shrug and when everyone looks at him with a puzzled face, he has no choice but to explain, "We're not divorced."

"Yet." A voice is heard behind him, and he feels a rush of electricity go up his spine, his heart is inexplicably racing and he turns around slowly to see his still husband smiling at him in what looks like a cliche scene from a movie.

He tries to pretend that his presence doesn't affect him at all and smiles at him too, "Yet." 

He confirms as if nothing, although it feels weird. Well yes, they’ve broken up but just imagining Youngjae as an ex-husband, in all the correct definition of the word, doesn't sit well with him. It's normal, he assumes, they have been married 11 years - well 7, not counting those in which they've been apart.

Silence fills the room and it's some very tense and uncomfortable seconds to tell the truth, until Jinyoung tries to improve the atmosphere.

"I'm so happy to see you, Jae," He says hugging Youngjae, "It's been a long while."

Youngjae smiles at him with that pretty smile that marks small dimples on his cheeks, Jaebeom's insides flutters and he suddenly wants to hug him too, though he stays in his seat watching intently his interaction with Jinyoung.

"Hi Jaebeom hyung," he says as he breaks the hug with Jinyoung and takes a step towards him, like he's going to hug him too but he stops in a second and keeps his distance, maybe he also realizes that it would be too weird.

"Hello Youngjae, how have you been?" Weird. Never has a conversation between them been so politically correct and rigid, they have known each other since kindergarten, their relationship has always been comfortable. Even when they broke up, it hadn't been like this.

"Fine and you?"

"Good."

End of conversation. Who would say the two of them would have such an awkward 3-word talk.

Jinyoung comes to the rescue again and begins to question Youngjae about what he has done over the years, scolds him for also losing contact with him, talks to him about Mark, answers for Jaebeom all the questions directed at his life and none of the others pay attention to them. That gossip of the guys who got married while they were still at school isn't new to anyone and neither does it surprise them that they’re no longer together now.

Deep down, Jaebeom's aware that they want to know why they broke up or why they haven't signed the divorce yet - both of them are still young, they can do whatever they want and they don't have to be tied to anyone but no one asks - possibly because they know perfectly well that Jaebeom isn’t going to answer.

The meeting ends faster than he imagined, taking into account how uncomfortable he is, everybody starts going, some in small groups willing to continue the meeting with their friends only and he's already dying to go to his apartment and not get up all weekend.

"I think I'll be leaving now, too." He announces when it seems acceptable, Jinyoung tells him not to even think about it with his eyes, but he already obeyed him enough by going there. Now he wanted to go and he would. "See you later, Jinyoung. Jae, it was good to see you.”

"Hyung!" Youngjae stops him as soon as he gets up, nervously takes him by the hand, “Can I… go with you? I need to tell you something important.”

"Do you want to go to my apartment?"

"Or somewhere quiet? It's really important."

Jaebeom doesn't have a good feeling about that, and he's also not sure if he wants Youngjae to see where he lives now but he can't say no, before they were something, they were friends first. If he has something important to say, he's not going to say no. It wouldn't hurt to spend time alone with him either.

He nods and Youngjae smiles with relief, they both say goodbye to Jinyoung and take a cab outside, which takes them directly to Jaebeom's apartment. Neither says anything all the way but it’s not as uncomfortable as before, though that strange feeling in his chest doesn't disappear.

"Come in." He tells him softly when they arrive, holds the door for him to go in first, and Youngjae starts pacing the living room once he takes off his shoes, watching everything carefully.

"It's nice." He says laughing softly at the bag of cheetos that he left there earlier and Jaebeom notices that he's surprised to see a picture of both of them on their honeymoon trip on the top shelve of the bookcase, he says nothing about it and just looks at it.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asks after a while when Youngjae's too fixate looking at that photograph, successfully pulling him out of his thoughts.

Youngjae shakes his head, “No thanks, I'll be going fast. I just wanted to ask you something."

Jaebeom sighs and nods, "Tell me."

"Hyung, I need you to sign the divorce."

"How you say?" Jaebeom's soul goes to his feet. He doesn't expect them to come back together or something like that but neither does this.

"I brought this." He says, taking out a manila folder from his shoulder bag, “I started the process already, you just have to sign hyung. We don't have a lot of shared goods, except the apartment. It's at my name so if you want, it can stay like this and I promise to keep sending you your part of the rent and everything but if not, we can request the change of ownership, it really doesn't have to be a problem, none of this.”

Jaebeom takes the papers Youngjae gives him but he can't focus on anything he's reading, doesn't understand why he suddenly wants to sign a divorce that has been on the air for 4 years and is now in a big rush to get it.

"Youngjae, this is..."

"Hyung, just sign please. It's not a big deal, right? If you need time to read it, I can come back tomorrow and…”

"I'll not sign it." The older one declares and Youngjae is surprised. He's surprised himself, actually. This is all very sudden but there’s no reason to really refuse, this is just to make it official, nothing more. It is just a signature to confirm their current situation, he and Youngjae are nothing anymore, nor will they be.

"Hyung!" Youngjae exclaims, he seems a little puzzled, he never imagined that such a request would be denied. "Is it because of the apartment?"

Jaebeom doesn't respond and looks at the last sheet carefully, where his signature is supposed to be. Youngjae has already signed both copies and for some reason that makes him feel hurt somehow.

"Is not that. You know it's not that."

"So?"

"Why do you want a divorce out of nowhere?"

“It's not out of nowhere. We haven't been together for years, I just want to get this over as it should be, not have any more unfinished business.”

"I'm not going to sign until you tell me the truth." He says because he knows him very well. Unfinished business the shit. This urgency is something different.

"Alright." Youngjae sighs, reaches for something in his pocket and a second later shows him his ring finger with a couples ring which is obviously not the one Jaebeom gave him long ago, when they got engaged.

"There is... there's someone else hyung." He confirms looking down, "I didn't want you to find out like this but... I'm engaged."

Jaebeom laughs, not because he doesn't believe him or something like that, it's because his heart breaks into a thousand pieces and it hurts but he doesn't even understand why. 

He doesn't love him anymore, does he? Why does his interior behave like this? In his mind he knows that he has to say that it's fine, that he understands it and is going to sign even if everything is so sudden - his heart refuses to obey.

"I'm not going to give you a divorce, Youngjae."

* * *

"Hyung." Youngjae goes after him as he tosses the papers onto the coffee table and runs away to the kitchen, "You're being irrational."

Jaebeom giggles, "Am I being irrational? Please. This fiance of yours, since when you have known each other? Not that we've been separated for a long time, were you seeing him when we were still together?”

Youngjae frowns, “It's been 4 years, hyung. But if you want to know this much, I met him when I moved out of our apartment. He was my neighbor, we started dating a few months later and he just proposed to me and I said yes.”

"Uhmm."

“I never cheated on you, hyung. Stop behaving like this.”

"He asked you to marry him even knowing that you're already married?"

"Mine with Daein has nothing to do with us."

"Is his name Daein?"

“Jaebeom hyung. Our marriage is just a paper, we haven't even talked in years! The only reason you don't want to sign the divorce is because it's something I want! You have always done the same, always opposing me in everything. Grow up a little hyung, we’re not kids anymore and I no longer find this funny, I’m talking about something very important here!"

"And the irrational one it’s me?" Jaebeom knows that this conversation has no head no foot, and what Youngjae is saying is completely unrelated to what Jaebeom’s saying, and what he himself says has nothing to do with the topic that brought him to his apartment. 

But no matter, this is about to turn into a win or lose game, and Jaebeom isn’t going to lose. "You think I don't know what an important topic this is? It’s for that very reason that I’m not going to sign your papers. It’s serious and you bring it up just like this, one fine day when you woke up and decided you got tired of being married.”

"We're not married!" Youngjae screams, but calms down immediately. He looks down and when he speaks again he’s a lot more composed, it seems that he doesn’t want to play that game today. “Hyung, we haven't really been married in a long time. What you’re doing here it’s not fair.”

“Even if it's just on paper, we _are_ married Youngjae, whether you like it or not. Did you know that it still counts as adultery if you date someone else being married, even if you’re separated? Before the law it’s like that.”

"What are you talking about?" Youngjae frowns and shakes his head, goes to the kitchen and returns a second later with a glass of water. Jaebeom isn’t sure if he’s going to drink it, or use it as a weapon when he loses his patience. Being Youngjae both options are viable now.

"You just need to sign." He says calmly but the water in the glass is shaking slowly. “Nothing’s going to change, I’ll keep sending your part of the apartment rent or if you want I can have the money sent directly to you. I don't care if you want to keep it all. Just sign and let me make my life in peace.”

"When is the wedding?"

"Jaebeom."

"It's just a fucking question, Youngjae. Answer back." In truth, he really doesn't know what has got into his brain, he just don't want to. He doesn't want him to marry anyone else, just knowing he has been dating someone with that level of seriousness bothers him and he doesn't understand why. 

Youngjae wanting this is normal, he has always been the kind of person who wants a family, he’s giving himself another chance and he has all the right to do so.

But he still can't, Youngjae is his husband and he doesn't want to let him go like that out of the blue. Maybe, just maybe, he still had hope that one day they would fix whatever was between them and they would be together again.

"We don't want to wait too long." Youngjae responds slowly and sets the glass on the table, "We’re planning to do it in October."

"Just 2 months to go."

Youngjae smiles and raises an eyebrow amused, "Yeah, I know that."

Jaebeom says nothing, takes up the divorce papers again, and pretends to read them carefully, although he can’t concentrate, “Why the rush? Are you pregnant or something?”

"Ha-ha. We’re moving to Canada.”

"What?!" Well it seems that the boy is going to throw bomb after bomb that day, "What are you going to do there?"

"Daein’s company is transferring him."

"And you? What about your job here?”

"I'll get another one when we're over there."

"Youngjae, are you crazy?!" The older one this time yells in bewilderment, “You went out of your way to be where you are now. I saw you, God, Jae, you worked harder than anyone in the world and are you going to leave everything, just like that?”

Youngjae purses his lips and looks away, “You're overreacting, and that's not what we're talking about here. Hyung. Please. Just sign and I'll go, it's not like it's a great loss to put a signature on a paper.”

"I'm not going to let you ruin your career." Well, at least now he had a more or less valid reason not to sign the papers.

"It's none of your business!" Youngjae finally screams and Jaebeom is glad that he has already emptied the glass of water. "Why do you care so suddenly? You've never cared about me hyung, can you stop pretending you do? If I didn't need a divorce you wouldn't even have found out I was leaving and you would have given a shit for my career or whatever, you just refuse because I'm asking you to but hyung, I want to marry Daein, can you understand that?”

That feels cold enough to have been the water he planned to throw at him, and when he speaks he does so in a suddenly calm voice, his face darkening, "I do care about you."

"What?" Youngjae grimaces, he can tell he's frustrated that none of this is taking them anywhere.

"You’ve always been important to me." Jaebeom answers seriously and looks at him almost angrily, "Don't ever say I don’t care again."

"I... I didn't mean that, hyung. I’m sorry."

"You really want to marry him, then?"

"Yes. I want to be with him and I really never thought that I would marry again after you but when he asked I realized I want to do it. He wanted us to get married this month you know? I had to make up a lot of excuses to postpone it and now you don't want to sign.”

Jaebeom frowns, "Why make up excuses? He should understand it, right?”

Youngjae looks at his feet and Jaebeom immediately knows the reason for the excuses, and he wants to laugh but for some reason it only makes him angrier, "Wait, he doesn’t know you're married?"

"I... never found the right time to say it?"

"You’ve been dating for how long? 3 years? And there was not even a single moment while you were eating in silence where you could mention it? Like hey by the way, I got married when I was 19 to my stupid childhood friend who I thought I was in love with, oh! And we lasted more than 10 years together. Really?"

"As if it’s that easy." The younger rolls his eyes.

"What is so difficult about saying you got married? Is it really such a shameful time for you that you can't mention it to anyone?”

"It's not that, just... never came to the conversation. I told you, I wasn't worried about it cause I wasn't going to get married again.”

"You are unbelievable, really." Jaebeom lies down on the couch and closes his eyes, he’s tired. Youngjae was really ashamed of what they had had and that had really hurt him. 

He treasured those moments, even though people looked at him weirdly when he said he got married when he was 21, he never cared but knowing Youngjae wouldn't have told about it even to the person he has dated for years is just... unbelievable.

"Hyung, it isn't like that."

"Leave, Youngjae."

"Jaebeom hyung..."

"I’ll sign the papers." He says fixing his eyes on him again and nods, "I'm going to sign it if that's what you want, let's see each other tomorrow, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"I don't regret marrying you, hyung."

"Uh-huh, yeah, okay." His tone completely showed that he doesn’t believe him, "I can't see you right now, just go please."

Youngjae opens his mouth to say something else but thinks better of it and just says a short 'goodbye', he doesn't even look him in the eye before turning his back and leaving.

"Shit." Jaebeom groans before going to his room, completely ignoring the divorce on the table and lying over his bed. Going to that meeting had been really stupid.

He starts checking his phone and there’s an unread message from Jinyoung.

  
  


_\- Did he told you?_

_You knew already?_ _-_

_\- Kind of?_

_\- He asked me to take you to the meeting because of that, to see you_

_Traitor_ _-_

_\- So? Did you signed?_

_Not yet_ _-_

_\- Do you want to?_

_No, but not that I have any other option -_

_I don't even know why I hate this much the idea of a divorce -_

_\- Isn’t it obvious?_

_What?_ _-_

_\- You still love him_

_\- Idiot_

_Oh._

Well, still loving Youngjae it does explain a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a one shot, but I wanted to keep the fun lol So I divided it in two
> 
> I don't think this is going to be left outdated for looong like my other stuff cause I have it already written, so wait for it. 
> 
> Do you think they're gonna divorce or Jaebeom is going to win Youngjae back??


	2. Ring engraving and memories

Youngjae is sitting in the farthest corner of the door in the Italian restaurant where they decided to meet. It’s a bit weird to come back, since they separated Jaebeom had not eaten there again, it was stupid when he had no one to date but they used to go to that place all the time.

He still doesn't understand Youngjae's purpose in choosing that place - is it because of their memories there or just because it’s central and comfortable?

"Hey." He greets him as he sits across from him, Youngjae smiles at him tenderly, he looks much more composed than yesterday. He feels better himself after all the pointless fight they had.

"Hyung, hi!" He says with a relieved tone and Jaebeom wonders if he really thought he wouldn't show up, but the atmosphere between them feels much more relaxed for some reason, not so uncomfortable than the day before. "I just ordered something to eat for both of us, is that okay?"

Jaebeom nods, "Yeah, what are we eating?" He asks checking the menu left on the table, all the dishes are quite similar to what he remembers, he’s not really hungry so he’s fine with anything.

"Spaghetti carbonara, for yours I asked if they can change the shrimp for chicken."

"Oh." It's the same thing they always had when they went there, Youngjae still remembers how he likes his order and it feels strange.

"Is that fine? You don't like it anymore or did you want to eat something else? Maybe I can see if they haven't cooked it yet so we can change it.”

"It’s okay, baby, thanks." He says without thinking, it's the custom and suddenly he feels so at home that he doesn't realize the affectionate nickname until he sees Youngjae's eyebrows rising in surprise and he’s quick to correct himself, "Youngjae, I'm sorry."

The younger smiles at him and shakes his head, "It’s okay, don't worry."

They both eat quietly and talk comfortably, about their friends, about work, Youngjae talks to him about coco with a smile and Jaebeom can't help but smile too, he has always loved to hear Youngjae talk about the things he loves.

Of course they don't touch on any important issues, Youngjae still doesn't ask about the divorce and Jaebeom doesn't mention any of that either, although as the meal runs out, his anxiety begins to skyrocket - he knows the time’s coming and the papers he has in his shoulder bag start making weird noises inside his head so he doesn't forget they’re there.

"Hyung! Did you hear me?" Youngjae moves a hand in front of his eyes to get his attention and Jaebeom fixes his attention on him again.

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you want dessert?"

Jaebeom shakes his head, putting the silverware on the empty plate for the waiter to take it away and just asking for more water.

When the waiter leaves, the atmosphere suddenly becomes uncomfortable, it’s as if they silently know that it’s time to talk about what really led them to that place.

"So..." Jaebeom says starting the conversation or trying to.

"So..." Youngjae continues, looking down, "Do you have the papers?"

"Yes." The older man extends the manila folder he received yesterday and watches Youngjae leaf through it quickly until he reaches the last page.

"They’re not signed, hyung."

"No. I want us to talk about all of this first.”

"But yesterday..." Youngjae pouts about to complain and Jaebeom ignores his brain telling him to smile because of how cute that expression looks, forcing himself to focus on this and interrupting him.

"As adults. Let's have a talk like the grown ups we've never been together."

The younger one understands it, yesterday wasn’t exactly such a conversation, but it’s best to talk about this before taking a step like this - everything has to be in order before officially ending everything.

"Alright."

"Give me your hand." Jaebeom asks him and Youngjae frowns, but he still extends his left hand with his new engagement ring on his finger and Jaebeom tries to ignore the annoyance it causes him to see him wearing that.

Carefully, he takes that ring off and thanks Youngjae mentally for not protesting and letting him do what he wants, then he carefully slides another ring over his finger - a prettier one if anyone asks, and returns his hand.

Yongjae watches for a long time in silence his finger, it’s a white gold ring with tiny diamonds embedded in a fine line in the center and it still shines as much as the first day he put it on. His wedding ring.

"Hyung, what..." When he looks up, he notices the matching ring on Jaebeom's finger and suddenly he feels a tremendous urge to cry.

He takes off the ring to read the inscription on the inside though it’s not necessary, he remembers it perfectly, his has _IJB 1:31_ written on it and it can be seen so clearly despite the years that have passed. The one on Jaebeom’s hand says _CYJ 1:31_ \- they were kids when they were taking care of all this but they knew very well what they were doing.

He smiles wistfully and puts it back on, “Where it was? I thought I had lost it.”

"Lost? I found it among my stuff when I moved out,” Jaebeom frowns, “I thought you’d left it there.”

"I didn’t! I was afraid to tell you I lost it, you were going to think I did it on purpose. But I didn't give it away either, you know I’d have keep it.”

The older man shrugs, "At the time I wasn't quite sure what to think about ours."

"Sorry." The other whispers, growing small in the seat. "Is that why you never called? Because you thought it was definitive when you found my ring?”

Jaebeom nodded. It’s true that they had decided to part ways by mutual agreement, but their last months together were an avalanche of emotions - one day they were fine, the next they fought, then they fucked like rabbits in all corners of the apartment and then they didn’t even speak to each other for days.

They tried to improve it, they really tried, but when they concluded that what they had was no longer working, they decided to give themselves a 'time', maybe if they spent some time apart and put themselves in order first, they could solve theirs. Only that moment never came, they just ended it permanently and stopped having contact.

“I think I thought it was your way of telling me that you were done with me. You... Did you want me to call?”

Youngjae smiles sadly, "I kind of waited for you to?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

“You were the one who moved out first, hyung. I just wanted to give you space and when you didn't come back… I thought it was for the best anyway, that wasn't working anymore. And I moved because there was no point in living there without you.”

"Fuck," Jaebeom laughs humorless, because despite clearing up a small part of what was left between them, it’s too late for it to be of any use anyway, "I’m sorry."

"Me too. It doesn't matter anymore," Youngjae shrugs with that sad smile still on his face and looks down to keep looking at his ring.

"Jae? You have to tell him." Jaebeom says simply, putting his other ring on the table.

"Tell what?"

"To your fiance. You have to tell him that you’re married.”

"Hyung..."

"Are you really going to start a new life by lying to his face?"

"No, you're right, it's just... I don't know." Youngjae sighs, “Hyung, I don't regret ours. It's just that when I started dating him I didn't think it was going to become something else, I didn't want anything serious at the time but the more time passed and we got more involved, I thought about telling him, I swear I was going to but I just... I didn't. I don't know why, I just didn't tell him but it's not because I'm ashamed, please don't think that. And now, I think it scares me he’s going to leave me or something when he knows.”

“If he loves you, he’ll understand it and he’ll wait for you to solve everything. If I were him, I would. You're not someone who one can lost just because of something like this.”

Youngjae smiles softly and takes Jaebeom's hand, "I don't regret marrying you, hyung."

Jaebeom reflects his smile, “I know that, Jae. Don't worry about what I said yesterday.”

"I'm going to talk to Daein."

"When you clarify everything with him, let's meet again and talk about the terms of the divorce."

"It's okay." Youngjae nods and pulls away, his hand feeling too cold for the lack of touch, "I'll call you when I do."

"Okay," The word comes out of his lips more sadder than he intended, Jaebeom's heart trembles slightly and he’s disappointed, it’s as if he expected Youngjae to refuse something and then they could delay this matter more and more. Maybe make him regret it, but there's no point in feeling like this, it's even ridiculous. "I’ll wait."

  
  


* * *

_It's barely 6am and Jaebeom rushes out of his house, he runs down the street to the house at the end of the block and as always, Mr. Choi is outside picking up the newspaper in his nightgown and slippers - he arrives just in time._

_"Hello Mr. Choi!" Jaebeom greets excitedly and the man smiles at him, not surprised that he’s at his house at that time._

_"He’s still sleeping," the man warns, letting him go in and Jaebeom rushes to leave his shoes at the entrance._

_"It's okay! I’ll wake him up for you.”_

_"It's Saturday, Beom, let him sleep a little more." Mrs. Choi says coming out of the kitchen, she, unlike her husband, is already dressed up as if she's ready to go out and Jaebeom always wonders how she manages to do it so early._

_"I'll wait a bit," the boy smiles, making a slight respectful bow to greet her._

_"I'm baking a cake, don't leave before having breakfast!"_

_"Thank you!" Jaebeom screams but he’s already running up the stairs, having a mini sprint to the room at the end of the hall, he carefully closes the door and lift the covers to snuggle up next to the limp body on the bed._

_He smiles and hugs Youngjae carefully so as not to wake him up, although he knows he’s not even going to feel that movement and he stares at the sleeping boy in his arms, his heart flutters, he’s so beautiful he doesn’t seem real._

_He tries to sleep but he’s too excited for that, so he just stays there, with his best friend's body in his arms and it's not until he hears the voices of Youngjae's older siblings that he decides to wake him up as well._

_"Jae..." he says in a whisper, obviously that isn’t going to work, so he starts pressing his cheek with one finger, and touches his sides tickling him softly, "Jaeeeeee..."_

_It's still too soft, so he starts patting him on the back and shaking him by the shoulders, "Youngjae-ah... wake up..."_

_The boy starts to move, making little noises of nonconformity that make Jaebeom smile and keeps shaking him until he finally wakes up but Youngjae, barely opening his eyes, jumps startled seeing his face so close to his._

_"Shit!" He exclaims, pushing him away by his chest._

_"Language!"_

_"Hyung! What are you doing here?" He says a little annoyed and looks at the clock, it is 6:40 in the morning and that doesn’t put him in a better mood, “And so early! Go and die!"_

_Jaebeom laughs, "I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday."_

_"You're insane, I want to sleep." The other responds in a grunt but the smile that begins to grow on his face belies him._

_"Happy birthday, Jae."_

_Youngjae can no longer pretend to be angry and his smile widens, so much so that his eyes get tiny, his friend has exactly the same expression on his face, “Thank you, hyung. Can I keep sleeping now?”_

_Jaebeom nods, it's the boy's 15th birthday so he can do whatever he wants today but first there is something he wants to do and he nervously bites his lip, “I... I have a birthday present. Can I give it to you now?”_

_Youngjae frowns, raising his head from the pillow to inspect his room, seeing no gift-wrapped box anywhere, "What is it?"_

_"Close your eyes."_

_"No, I want to see the gift."_

_"I'm going to give it to you!" Youngjae laughs at how nervous Jaebeom suddenly gets, he can even feel his heart pounding in his chest, "Close your eyes so I can bring it in."_

_Youngjae snorts but closes his eyes. He feels Jaebeom stirring on the bed, imagining that he’s looking for his gift wherever he left it but suddenly he feels a soft, tender touch over his lips._

_He opens his eyes a little surprised and Jaebeom pulls away enough as to not touch him anymore, but he’s still very close to him, staring at his lips._

_"Happy birthday, Youngjae-ah." And he gets closer again, this time Youngjae is fully aware that touch comes from Jaebeom's lips and his heart is also agitated, it’s so soft and fit with his and he closes his eyes to just feel it move over his, reciprocating the kiss._

_It’s slow and they’re both too shy to deepen it more but it’s so good, Jaebeom smiles as Youngjae's lips catch his bottom lip and tugs gently. He never wants to pull away, he does tho, putting a soft kiss on his forehead right after._

_"I really like you, Jae." He confesses to him in a whisper, Youngjae probably already knows it but it’s the first time he says it out loud and he’s afraid Youngjae will reject him, that he has misread all the signs and will ruin their friendship, but the other's pink cheeks gives him an advanced answer._

_"I like you too."_

_Jaebeom wants to smile but can't sing victory yet, "Jae... do you... doyouwannabemyboyfriend?"_

_Youngjae laughs and wants to pretend he doesn't understand so he’ll have to ask again, but Jaebeom’s face is so red it looks like he’s going to explode any moment now, he decides not to torture him this time, "Yes!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Really?!"_

_"Hyung!"_

_Jaebeom smiles so much that his face hurts and he’s so happy he could die in that same second with no regrets, his arms tighten around Youngjae's waist, he hides his face in his neck and twists on the bed and screams while he laughs and moves so much that he ends up crushing Youngjae between the mattress and his body._

_"Hyung, stop!" The younger complains hitting his shoulder, and Jaebeom pulls away slightly but doesn’t let him go, he’ll never let him go never, he swears mentally._

_"I love you." It’s not the first time he has told him, but this time it is different, they’re no longer just friends and now that they’re 100% sure of what they both feel, everything is different but not weird. It's something he had always known deep down, this was meant to happen._

_Youngjae shows him that precious smile he has, gets closer to kiss him gently and whispers, "I love you so much, Beomie hyung."_

* * *

After eating with Jaebeom, it takes almost 4 hours for Youngjae to return to his apartment, trying to think what he’s going to say to Daein but as much as he tried nothing came to mind, his feeling of guilt only gets bigger but Jaebeom is right, he can’t marry someone keeping such an important secret from him.

But there’s something else that bothers him and it started since he saw Jaebeom again - he can't put a name to the feeling but there’s something there and he knows it, he hates it, he can't afford to feel so affected by Im Jaebeom anymore, not now just in that very moment, when he’s about to start a new life.

Well, he isn’t insensitive either, of course he’ll feel affected, but he convinces himself that it’s only because of the novelty, of the nostalgia to see someone who he had loved so much, and it’ll go away, he’s sure that this is nothing.

When he opens the door, a delicious aroma of freshly cooked food comes to his nose and the feeling of guilt only grows, but it’ll all end today. He has to tell him already.

"Hey there," he greets Daein, who’s in the couch watching some show on the tv, the other smiles at him and pats the couch, Youngjae goes to his side and sits with his head on his shoulder, sighing deeply.

"Tired?" Daein asks, stroking his hair gently.

"A bit."

"Do you want to have dinner?"

Youngjae lifts his head and gently shooks it, touching the ring he still has on, "I want to talk to you about something."

"What have you got there?" Daein asks curiously, also noticing the ring, “Did you want to surprise me and bought us rings? But love, you have to wait until the wedding day to wear it.”

"It’s not that, this is something else." Youngjae laughs softly, twirling the ring in his finger, "Remember my childhood friend that I told you about?"

Daein nods, he has heard many funny stories about this friend and Youngjae, but he had told him that they lost touch a long time ago.

"His name’s Jaebeom." He hadn't even told him his name, how pathetic did that make him? “You once asked me if we never had anything, cause we were really close and I told you that we were like brothers, it was impossible for us to have been more than just friends.”

"Yeah?"

"I lied." Youngjae sighs, maybe he never even talked about it because it's still painful to think of him, “He and I were together for a very long time. We were much more than friends, and much more than boyfriends.”

His fiance frowns, cocking his head slightly, "How’s that?"

"I’m sorry." He apologizes in a whisper, staring at him at last confessing a truth that has been kept for too long, “This is my wedding ring. 11 years ago I married Jaebeom.”

"Wow what?! Were you married?! How old were you?” The other tries to do the math in his mind, "20? 19?”

“19, yeah,” Youngjae confirms, finally removing the ring from his finger, carefully rereading the inscription, “At that time what I wanted the most in the world was to be with him and there was no point in postponing something that was going to happen anyway."

"But it didn’t work."

"We didn't get married thinking it might end."

"Then you must have thought about it better, right?" Daein already seems a little annoyed but he hides it well, "Did you really think your school affair was going to last?"

Youngjae frowns, shaking his head, “It wasn't just a school affair and of course we thought about it, we talked about it for months together with our parents. It wasn't something we came up with one day and that's it.”

"Alright, why are you so upset?"

"It wasn't just an affair."

Daein takes the ring from his hands and carefully checks it, Youngjae can’t read his expressions but wants to take the ring again and save it where Daein can’t touch it again.

"Thanks for telling me, but it would have been better if you mentioned it earlier, don't you think?"

"Yes, you're right, I'm sorry."

"Okay, it doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

Youngjae inhales deeply, "Daein-ah, I can't marry you."

"Excuse you?!"

"I mean, not yet! I do want to get married, but I can't.”

"You can’t or you don’t want?"

"I can’t!" Youngjae is quick to clarify, but takes in a protective gesture the ring that Daein began to press firmly between his fingers, as if that would destroy it. "I told you to give me two more months because we... Jaebeom and I... we’re still legally married and I needed that time to process the papers."

"Are you insane? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don’t know! It wasn’t important!" He says in panic, now he felt like a double idiot, with Jaebeom and with Daein, "We broke up years ago, just we never officially filed for divorce."

"So? What are you going to do now?"

“Talk to Jaebeom and sign the divorce. There will be no problem, I swear."

"God, Youngjae." Daein gets up from the chair, he doesn't feel like talking to him anymore, “You went over the line. Are you sure it’ll be ready before we get married? I can't delay that wedding any longer, you know we have to move out soon.”

Youngjae nods, “I know. I'll take care of that, don't worry.”

"I hope so."

Youngjae cringes upon hearing the loud slam of the bedroom door, he doesn't feel that confessing this has helped him in any way and on the contrary, only makes him think much more about Jaebeom.

* * *

  
  
Youngjae knocks on his door a week after their talk at the restaurant and greets him with a smile, he walks into his apartment like it's the most normal thing in the world, lying down on the couch comfortably, fixing his eyes on the junk food buffet on the table.

"What are you watching?" he asks, eating one of the chicken wings, referring to the show on the television.

"Kingdom."

"I already watched it!" Exclaims the younger one and smiles maliciously, "Did you see when..."

Jaebeom runs up and covers his mouth with his hand, “No! I haven’t seen that part yet! Shut up."

Youngjae's laugh comes out camouflaged, fighting with Jaebeom to let him go, he licks his palm and it’s the only thing that makes him take off immediately, Youngjae’s laugh only gets more outrageous.

“Gross,” Jaebeom sits next to him, cleaning his hand on his pants, looking at him instead of the tv - Youngjae’s wearing a tight black suit, the matching tie is loosened around his neck, and he couldn't hold up his next comment, “You look gorgeous.”

Youngjae blushes and shrugs, "Thank you."

"Are you doing something special today or just because you wanted to look nice?"

"Our academy is holding an event to raise funds for some organizations, I'm going to play today."

The oldest smiles with pride, the academy Youngjae teaches in is the most important music institute in the country - all of the classical music’s applicants want to enter there. Youngjae started out as a teacher assistant and is now head of the language department. He also started a music therapy project a couple of years ago (Bambam may or may not have commented on it), and that’s why he doesn’t understand how he’s going to throw it all away like that.

But he doesn't want to ruin the moment, so he doesn't mention anything about it, "You look really good."

"Thanks." Youngjae smiles again and looks at his wristwatch, "I think I should go now."

"Do you want me to call an Uber for you?" Jaebeom puts no buts in his departure, and hides his confusion, Youngjae only went to his apartment cause in was on his way? Or he came to tell him something but he regret it? He doesn’t understand it but he prefers to stay like this, no one mentioning the divorce and being together as always makes him feel much better.

"I got my car," Youngjae gets up and hesitates a little as he walks to the door. He stands in the middle of the room doing nothing and bites his lips doubtfully, until after a moment he finally looks at him again, "Hyung, do you want to go with me?"

"To your event? Is it okay for me to go?”

"Yeah! I have no one to go with and I'm sure it’ll be really boring. Come with me."

_'What about your fiancé?'_ He thinks but doesn’t say it, he doesn’t want to bring that topic to the table and also it makes him a little happy that Youngjae’s inviting him to such an important place, and of course he wants to go, he’ll not play the hard to get. "Sure! How should I dress?”

Youngjae laughs, looking him up and down, "You can go like this if you want, I wouldn't mind."

"And shame you in front of your colleagues? I have to be at your level.”

"You're already handsome in your pajamas, if you dress nice you're only going to overshadow me."

Jaebeom laughs and shakes his head, "Give me a minute."

He hurries to his room and as it seems an important event he opts for a suit that he has in his closet and hardly wears it, he dresses in record time and combs his hair back with some cream wax.

When leaving the room, Youngjae’s already turned off the television and cleaned up the trash on the table, he smiles gently at seeing him.

"I didn't know you had suits."

"Sometimes I also have important meetings, you know?" Jaebeom huffs, rolling his eyes, "I hope you don't mind that I don't wear a tie, I think I lost it."

"You look really good like this," Youngjae playfully bows to him, pointing the way to the door, "Shall we go?"

The older one laughs and lets Youngjae get out first, and follows him to his car after making sure his door is closed. Along the way they talk about everything and nothing, he feels as homey as if no time had passed and they have been together forever, they talk about shows, Youngjae ends up spoiling Kingdom, Jaebeom tells him about a book he has been reading and a song he’s been working on.

The event is at a luxurious hotel in the city center, the valet parking takes the car and Youngjae asks him to adjust his tie correctly before going in. Jaebeom gets closer than necessary and he feels his heart race for something as stupid as this, he doesn't even touch him but he can feel his breathing and how his face flushes holding him so close.

There are a lot of people in the hall, all dressed in suits and cocktail dresses, Jaebeom feels too badly dressed but Youngjae assures him that he’s just right and they come to the front of the room where the piano is.

"I'm going to play in 10 minutes," he says looking at his watch, "Then we can drink to death."

Jaebeom strokes the younger’s hair gently, tucking a rebellious lock behind his ear, "Okay."

Youngjae has always looked like an angel when sitting at the piano, but for some reason he looks more beautiful today than any other day. He’s precious and he loves him, and he wants to tell him that he still does, he wants to ask him out and recover everything they once had.

He won't do that, none of that. Youngjae’s already happy without him, he has a new life to start with someone else and he’s not going to ruin that, as long as he’s happy with the path he’s going to choose, Jaebeom will be fine with it.

When Youngjae finishes everyone applauds and they seem as enthralled with him as Jaebeom himself, but it’s impossible that he doesn’t catch you the instant he starts playing. Youngjae thanks everyone, with a slight bow and runs to Jaebeom's side, taking him by the arm to drag him to the bar.

“Ready to get drunk?”

"And what about your car?"

Youngjae growls, handing him a glass of wine, “Don't be a party pooper. I can leave the car here until tomorrow.”

The night passes and despite being surrounded by people it seems like it's just the two of them, Youngjae is right, that party is boring and the only thing they can do is drink wine - since it's the only thing they’re giving, planning to do so until they can't take it anymore.

Some of Youngjae’s coworkers approach them to say hello at some point when they are starting the 5th glass and they’re laughing at some stupid joke Jaebeom comes up with.

"Youngjae!" a girl in a blue dress calls him, she’s with a man and another girl in a black dress. The three of them are smiling and the girl in the black dress takes Youngjae by the arm to attract him to her body, Jaebeom frowns. "We thought you weren't coming."

Youngjae smiles and walks away from the girl, unconsciously sticking closer to Jaebeom, "We were a bit late."

The girl in the blue dress looks at Jaebeom and holds out her hand, "I'm Kim Seunghee, I'm a violin teacher in the academy."

"I’m Lee Bomin," says the boy, and then the other girl introduces herself as Lee Yejin, both piano teachers, as Youngjae.

"Im Jaebeom." The other answers dryly and shakes their hands, Jaebeom got to know some of Youngjae's co workers back then, he could even recognize some at the party, but he had never heard about the three of them, they must have started working after they broke up.

"Oh, and are you friends with Youngjae or...?"

"Yeah, I’m..."

"He’s my husband." Youngjae explains quite naturally and Jaebeom tries not to seem surprised by that statement, the three nod in acknowledgment.

"We have heard of you, Jaebeom. Youngjae always told us that he didn't want to introduce you, he thinks we're weird.”

Jaebeom laughs, "And he told me that I was too weird for you."

"Ah, Youngjae! I think the weirdo here is you.”

Youngjae shrugs and takes Jaebeom by the hand, "Well I already made your dream come true, you already know each other."

The five talk about banal things, Youngjae proudly talks about the music producer job that Jaebeom performs and tells them about famous songs he has written, the other 3 seem impressed. But all Jaebeom can think of is Youngjae's hand, so soft in his, and it burns him but it's too nice.

A moment later, the background music changes for some kind of slow waltz and Bomin goes out to dance with Yejin, the other girl says that she’s going to look for a partner too and they remain in a corner, somewhat dubious.

"Would you dance with me?" Youngjae pulls out the question out the middle but doesn't wait for an answer, he pulls him to the dancefloor and approaches him with one hand on his shoulder and his face next to his, Jaebeom hand wraps around his waist and the other that is still intertwined with Youngjae's, is in the air.

They dance slowly and don't talk, Jaebeom wants to ask why he introduced him like his husband and wants to know if he really talks about him, but it’s pointless. The only thing that matters there is Youngjae in his arms, barely moving to the music beat.

At one point when they make eye contact, Jaebeom smiles at him sweetly, and Youngjae rolls his eyes, blinking as if he wants to chase away the tears. He hides his face on his shoulder and whispers so softly that he can barely hear him.

"You’re so unfair, hyung."

"Jae..."

“If you had signed that day without complaining, now I wouldn’t think so much about you. I don't want to feel this way, hyung.”

"Youngjae-ah." Little does Youngjae know that he too is thinking too much about him.

Youngjae shakes his head and let go of his hand to fully hug him, the soft swing of their feet stops and Jaebeom also hugs him tightly, he understands, he knows how he feels because it’s the same for him.

"You’re unfair." He repeats and Jaebeom just hides his face in his hair, that soft smell that he has missed so much. He wants to apologize but somehow, he also feels that Youngjae’s being really unfair.

* * *

The party is really nice, they talk about stupid things, they laugh, they dance and they try to get drunk with a very fine and expensive red wine.

When they get out of there, it's hand in hand chanting things that come to mind at that time, like floating on a cloud and walking aimlessly for a long time, the cool night air and the walking sober their slightly drunken minds a bit, and Jaebeom begins to complain cutely that he’s starving.

"Jae, let's go get something to eat!" And he sticks like a leech, hugging him from behind making it much more difficult to walk.

"It's almost 2 in the morning, Beom," Youngjae tries for his voice to come out strict but he has such a big smile drawn on his face that it's impossible but it doesn't matter, he feels that it’s been years since the last time he smiled like this, "Where are we going to find something open? ”

"I want a Big Mac,"

The younger laughs again, "Let's go home!"

"Jae-ah, buy me a hamburger!"

"Sure, if you can find a open place to buy."

"Ugh!" Jaebeom hides his face in his neck and begins to nose him, he smells so good, he misses him and in an impulse he kisses the exposed skin, it's just a soft touch but it gives him chills, "I miss you."

He hears Youngjae sigh deeply, "I miss you, too."

Jaebeom squeezes the hug so tight that it may steal his breath, but Youngjae gently caresses his hands, saying nothing, and they keep walking slowly until it becomes too difficult but their hands never part, until they find a convenience store and Youngjae runs to get there first.

"Hyung! Let's eat noodles!"

The oldest runs after him and they look like children in the store choosing instant noodles to eat at that time of the morning and fighting over who will use the microwave first.

They eat in silence at the table outside the store and he’s so hungry that he ends up eating two packages of noodles on his own and Youngjae watches him with mocking disgust waiting for him to finish.

"Hyung?" He tells him when the food is over and Jaebeom knows from his tone that what follows won’t be good. "I want to tell you something."

Jaebeom nods, and his heart flutters anxiously. "I’m listening."

"A few years ago I started dating someone and it became very serious between us." Youngjae says looking him straight in the eye and Jaebeom understands what he’s doing, he is starting his request again, in the right way maybe. And he hates having to listen to it.

“We started planning our life together, getting married, moving to another country… do you know why I like that idea? It's to start again, away from everything, away from... ” he interrupts himself, biting his lips nervously, he doesn't finish that sentence. “A new life at his side is what I want, I like the plans we have together and I hope you can understand me. There are many things I leave here and I know it’ll not be easy, but I know it’ll be worth it at the end. I want to marry him, hyung.”

Jaebeom has no choice but to nod sadly, he understands it because it’s exactly what he has wanted for a long time too - a new life, where he can start from scratch forgetting Youngjae entirely. The difference is that he knows well, that no matter where, the time, or with whom, it’s only Youngjae for him, there’s no point trying to start something when he already had what he had always wanted, even though he lost it.

"It’s okay, Jae. I... all I want is for you to be happy. And if this is what you really want, if you’re very sure that this is the life you want, you know that I’ll always support you.”

"I'm sure."

"Alright then."

"Do you think you can read the divorce papers?" This time he requests something different, at least this time he’ll give him some time instead of asking him to sign just like that, without further ado. "I think it's a good deal, but if you want to discuss something about it we can meet with the lawyers to review the terms, okay?"

Jaebeom does nothing but pretend a smile and slowly nod, "I'll read it carefully."

"Thanks hyung. I’ll send it to your apartment tomorrow, yeah? And if you agree with everything, we can see each other to sign together. If you want."

"It’s okay, Youngjae. I’m sure there will be no problems," After all, he have already read it, "I can send it back to you signed by tomorrow too, or to your lawyer?"

“I think it's better if it get to the lawyer first, so he can finish the process, you know. I’ll text you the address.”

"Fine."

"Hyung, I..."

Just then, a car pulls up next to them and Youngjae nods, gets up from his chair, and looks at him for another second. Jaebeom will never find out now what he was going to tell him.

"It's Daein, I asked him to come pick me up. I’m sorry. Do you… do you want us to take you?”

Jaebeom shakes his head quickly, obviously he’s offering it out of courtesy but they both know that is never going to happen, just telling him it's okay.

"I'll send the papers tomorrow, okay?"

"It's okay." He repeats and watch silently as Youngjae gets into the car and walks away from him. This time forever.

* * *

_It’s a freezing night, but neither of the two boys cares about it too much as they’re finally together after weeks. They’re lying on the back of Jaebeom's father's truck, hugging wrapped in thick blankets that momentarily cover them from the cold._

_"Hyung, I miss you." Youngjae says snuggling into his chest, "I hate I can only see you a few weekends or on vacation."_

_"I miss you too, baby." Jaebeom smiles softly while looking at the sky, it’s completely empty except for the moon which is their only light source at the moment, "But in less than a year, you’ll be with me at college."_

_"I can't wait that long!" The younger complains but to Jaebeom he’s too cute, "Jinyoung hyung tells me about all those people who try to hook up with you, I'm going to kill them all!"_

_Jaebeom laughs out loud, "Woo calm down! I didn't know you were that jealous, baby, but you know I only want you."_

_"I know that."_

_"I'm only yours." The older one moves to be almost over Youngjae and he’s smiling suggestively, approaching his face._

_"Of course you’re mine." Youngjae takes him by the neck and erase the gap between them, a kiss that starts out soft, evolve into a tireless dance of their tongues, Jaebeom explores the opposite cavity hungrily and the other wriggles under his body, desperate to feel more. The air escapes from their lungs faster than they want but they pull away to keep observing the sky with attention._

_"Aren’t you cold?" Youngjae whispers after a while, the blankets are becoming insufficient._

_"No, you’re warm." Jaebeom approaches him and hugs him tightly, there’s no other place where he wants to be more in that moment than there._

_"Hyung, our parents are going to kill us when they realize we aren’t home."_

_Jaebeom had heard that shooting stars will fall today and he foolishly clung to the idea of see them and make a wish. Their parents weren't going to let them out at midnight, so_

_both have sneaked out as soon as the lights in their parents' rooms went out, which thank goodness it’s usually early and they’ve managed to get to the outskirts of the city, where the sky can be seen clearer than anywhere else._

_But there’s not a single star in the sky that night and they have been waiting for almost an hour now._

_"That only if they realize we’re not there, but is not that we’re going to tell them either, right?" They’re not even going to scold them, if Youngjae's parents find out that he’s not home they’re going to think he’s at Jaebeom's and vice versa. They don't necessarily have to find out that while they were together, they weren't necessarily at home._

_Jaebeom approaches him once more and keeps the kissing session for a while longer, this time refusing to get away and when they need oxygen, Jaebeom sticks his lips to the skin of his neck for a moment before attacking his lips again._

_"Can we go now?" Youngjae says as he cuts off the kiss, faking a shudder, "We can keep kissing in bed."_

_"Oh! Ho, ho, wanna go to bed?" Jaebeom starts to slip a hand under his shirt._

_Youngjae this time really shudders, his hands are freezing and he brushes it off, "Just to kiss!"_

_The older one laughs and lies down next to him, “Just wait a little more Jae! I swear we’ll see shooting stars today.”_

_They wait a moment more in silence, they have their hands clasped together and a small smile on their lips - it’s these little moments that make them the happier._

_"There’s a star there!" Youngjae yells suddenly pointing at a point in the sky._

_"It’s not a shooting star!" The older man complains pouting, Youngjae rolls his eyes, sitting up._

_"It’s not, but it's the first star to show up tonight, isn't that good luck too?" He asks trying to convince him, "Let's make our wish and go home, okay? I’m freezing."_

_Jaebeom sighs and sits down too, it's too late and the shooting ones will probably never come, "Okay, let’s make a wish."_

_The two close their eyes for a few seconds, faces raised to the sky, thinking about what they want most in the world._

_"What did you asked for?" When Youngjae opens his eyes, Jaebeom is already looking at him with a smile._

_"It won't come true if I tell you."_

_"I'll tell you mine."_

_"Okay, tell me."_

_"I asked first!" Jaebeom complains, because he really wants to know what Youngjae asked for but he’s a little embarrassed to say his wish out loud._

_"At the same time?" Youngjae suggests, he also wants to know the other's wish but not to say his._

_The older boy nods, “Deal. At 3."_

_"One…"_

_"Two…"_

_"Three…"_

_"I want to marry you!"_

_"I want to marry you!"_

_The two scream at the same time, and their eyes open widely, both surprised to hear the other._

_"For real?!"_

_"For real?!"_

_Jaebeom is the first one to break the timing of their sentences, he sounds really excited, “Shit! Did you really wish that?!”_

_Youngjae smiles hugely and hugs him by his neck for a second, “Yes! Do you want to marry me, hyung?”_

_"Fuck yeah!" Jaebeom is so happy his heart is going to jump out of his chest at any second. This is only the beginning, but now that he knows that Youngjae wants the same thing as him, he’s going to buy a ring with his savings from the part-time job and he’s already thinking of perfect ways to really propose and he’ll marry him and God, he can't even believe it._

_"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" He chants, leaving little kisses all over his face as he tells him those three words over and over._

_It seems impossible, but Youngjae's smile grows bigger and the happiness doesn’t fit in his body, he shivers but it’s no longer because of the cold, "I love you too!" he yells in the middle of the night and kisses him deeply, they lie down over the covers and they forget the world._

_Before closing his eyes, he can see the hour on the digital watch on his wrist. It reads 1:31._

* * *

The knocks on his door get more annoying every time, he’ve thought the first few times it was enough to make it obvious that he’s not home or in his case, that he doesn’t want to open. But this person just doesn't give up and knocks on the door with more and more force and the sound is driving him crazy.

He tries to ignore it, but it only stops for a couple of minutes only to resume the knocking again.

He growls angrily, gets up with difficulty and finally opens the door abruptly, "What?!"

"Hyung!"

The anger is gone in a thousandth of a second when he sees Youngjae standing on his door sill looking like a lost puppy.

"Jae-ah? Are you okay?"

Youngjae slaps him with a folder on the chest, Jaebeom frowns, is the one that he sent a few days ago to the lawyer address. He doesn’t understand what the problem is, he has no complaints about the agreed terms - Youngjae had sent him a different contract than the one he had given him the first time, with a slightly different agreement on their apartment, it seems like a good arrangement and also he already has signed.

"Why did you sign it?" He says in a sad whisper.

Jaebeom is confused, “Uh… is that what I had to do with that? Is this what you wanted, isn’t it?

"No! Yeah… agh I don't know! No!" Youngjae starts punching his chest softly with a fist and shakes his head, “I hate you, I hate you so much. Why… why did you have to come back?”

It’s then that Jaebeom realizes that Youngjae’s wearing his wedding ring on his finger, and his heart shrinks, he tries to chase away the tears and hugs him tightly, "God, Youngjae."

"I love you." The younger clings to him as if he’s afraid he would leave if he lets him and hides his face on his chest, "So, so much that I feel like I'm going crazy. I want to love you again and I want you to love me and I don't want to get married again, I don’t wanna leave either, I want you to be my husband and…”

"I love you, Jae." It's the only thing he says and hugs him tighter, he pulls him into the apartment and closes the door hardly, taking care not to let him go, "I'm always going to love you."

"Why did you sign?"

"I’m… sorry? We can see if there's some way to override it?”

Youngjae laughs softly and finally lifts his face, “Asshole. I didn’t sign it.”

Jaebeom feels something flutter inside him, "Oh."

"I’m sorry hyung. I'm a big idiot."

"Sometimes it's okay to be one, baby."

The younger one snorts, "You’re supposed to say I'm not."

"Do you want me to lie to you?"

"Shut up."

Jaebeom smiles and he doesn't know what's going to happen now, there’re a lot of things they still need to talk out and other things they have to work on, but they can fix it. They can do it together, as it always should have been. "So, are we still married?"

Youngjae nods and reaches out to kiss him softly, it feels good after so long, it's like coming home, “Yeah, you’re stuck with me forever.”

"Ah, there’s nothing I would like more than that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a bit rushed, but it was growing even longer so... I think is not that bad (?) I hope it makes sense how they got there.
> 
> And I'm gonna let you imagine how YJ canceled his engagement ;) 
> 
> Honestly this story at first was going to be some funny thing I dunno when evolved into this fluffy thing. But a lot of my stories usually doesn't go the way I think about it first, so meh.
> 
> I hope you liked it!! It was fun, and someone told me it's not smt she usually read from me, I'm not sure what she was referring to but, anywaaaays I hope you had some fun with this. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading guys!! Seeyah!
> 
> PD. 2jae content this days are such a gift from heaven, the sooo soft I swear.


End file.
